general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IceMan128
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:IceMan128 page. To learn where to start, go to the home page. Thanks, and we hope you enjoy the GH Wiki! :) If you need anything, please leave a message on an admin's talk page: Ylnani, NeneAndNate, Nk3play2, and/or Lovealways5671! -- Ylnani (Talk) 09:02, 14 November 2012 Robin and Ronnie Hello, thanks for making me aware of the Robin edit. I fixed it and updated it. Robin is protected so that only registered users can use it, which you are obviously; what I didn't realize is that since it's protected so that only registered users can edit it, it also restricts "new" users from editing it. I don't know how long users are considered "new." Anyway, about Ronnie and the criminal category. Your edit didn't work properly because you were adding a photo to a category page. Photos aren't actually added to category pages by users, they are put there automatically when that particular category is added to a page. So, I added the "fictional criminals" category to the Ronnie Dimestico page. I don't know exactly how it decides which pictures show up on the category page, it may be the latest pages visited, or the latest ones edited, I'm not sure. You can add a category to a page by going to that page and scrolling to the bottom (under the "read more" section). There's a button that says "Add category." Click that and then start typing in the name of the category, and it should come up with a drop down menu of categories and you can click on the one you want.--Ylnani (talk) 04:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Unregistered user Just an FYI, I blocked that annoying user who keeps posting false information. I had blocked them before for 2 weeks; usually that stops it, but they came back. So, I blocked them for the maximum amount of time. Thanks for fixing things when I'm not on here :) --Ylnani (talk) 08:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok great and no problem, glad to have been of help. IceMan128 (talk) 10:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Sam page Thanks, I'll take a look. I blocked a bunch of IPs, but they are probably using a new IP. I'll just have to keep blocking IPs. --Ylnani (talk) 17:00, January 18, 2014 (UTC) IP User putting false info Thanks for letting me know. I haven't been able to check edits like I usually do for over a week now (but I will check all the ones I haven't looked at yet when I can). I've had some health issues, plus I've been busy with extra shifts at work since people are on vacation. I'll see what I can do about the user.--Ylnani (talk) 05:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Spammer I haven't really been on here a lot the last couple months because of health issues and a hectic schedule. So, I don't really know how it's changed, if at all. Is the spammer still doing the same thing and spamming in the comments, or is (s)he now spamming by editing pages too? Please reply on my talk page. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I blocked that user (again), deleted the harassing posts on the thread, closed the thread because it has gotten out of hand, and I went ahead and disabled all comments. I sure hope something works. --Ylnani (talk) 20:00, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Jerome mob family That section of the Jerome mob family was too cluttered anyway. The list of family, friends, enemies, etc is supposed to just give a brief rundown of people, not a lengthy bio of people like it was starting to do. I shortened it to be more consistent with the other ones for the other families on the page. This is the final decision and will stand since it was made by an admin. Please do not change it back and please do not get into anymore edit wars or arguments. Also, please remain pleasant in the future and ask an admin before it gets into a full out fight. Just so you know, I'm sending this exact same message to both parties involved. If you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know on my talk page. Thank you for your cooperation. --Ylnani (talk) 04:02, July 28, 2014 (UTC)